You Are My Whole World- a GerIta lemon with fluff!
by DubzNChloe
Summary: Italy hasn't disturbed Germany in a while. That's suspicious. Germany goes looking for him and gets the shock of his life. This is yaoi, and a lemon, meaning Boyxboy. Don't like, then don't read. It's that simple. Written by Chloe.


_GerIta, yay! More sexy times for y'all. This one's pretty fluffy~! Haha. You guys should go to my profile and vote on what I should write next. Reviews are appreciated. Also, when I said you guys could PM me with requests, I meant it. I won't bite~! Love y'all! -Chloe_

* * *

Germany sits at his desk, doing paperwork. Well, trying to do paperwork. He's distracted.

Call it suspicion, call it intuition, call it whatever you want, but the loud Italian hasn't come to interrupt him in the last half hour. He hasn't been interrupted with a cry of "GERMANY!", and then been sung a song, or had to clean up a mess, or kill a bug, or set out an oven fire (long story, don't ask), or been offered pasta, or had to answer some kind of question, or anything at all.

So he's suspicious.

At last, he can't ignore his thoughts anymore. So, with a sigh, he stands up, pushing back his chair.

"Italy?" he calls out into the hall. Nothing.

"Where are you?" Germany murmurs. He heads downstairs and looks in the kitchen. Maybe he's in there making pasta?

But he's not.

Maybe in the living room, taking a nap?

He isn't.

The door to the bathroom was open when Germany came down the stairs, so he knows he's not in there.

"And we all know he's not training." Germany mutters.

He goes back upstairs. He might be taking a nap in one of the bedrooms.

"Italy?" upon opening his door, Germany receives the shock of his life.

The small Italian has somehow managed to cuff himself to the bed, and gag himself as well. His shirt is off, and Germany's box of 'toys' is open and on the floor, magazines strewn everywhere.

Germany begins stuttering. It's not like he doesn't love the thought of taking his ally right then and there, but he's pretty sure Italy would want slow lovemaking.

Plus there's always the fact that Feliciano doesn't even know Ludwig is secretly in love with him.

Yeah, that's always a factor in why he can't have sex with Italy.

Germany realizes he's been stuttering the entire time and falls silent, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Oh Gott... [1] He's hard. Ludwig has an erection.

Well that will just have to wait.

Feliciano is making noises around the ball gag that he managed to incapacitate his speech with that sound panicky. He probably thinks Ludwig is mad.

"Calm down, Italien." [2] says Germany, moving forward. "I'm not mad."

Italy is shaking his head wildly, still trying to say something.

Germany uncuffs him and unties the gag.

Then, Italy bursts into tears.

"What?!" Ludwig demands, panicked. What did he do? "What's wrong?!"

"Big brother France told me that- that that was how I c- could g-g- get you to make love to me, and you didn't!" sobs Italy, turning away from Germany, sobs wracking his petite frame.

"... Italy."

"Wh- what?"

"You want me to make love to you?"

"Why do you think I haven't lost my virginity yet? I was s- saving it for you!"

Germany's mind is racing. Italy loves him? Wants to make love to him? Saved his virginity for Ludwig only?

Well, right now he had to calm down his favorite Italian in the world.

"Italy... It's true that I use those toys in bed... But I wasn't going to use them on you. I didn't think you liked me that way. Please don't be upset. I didn't want to hurt you, or lose you because you didn't feel the same way." he grips Italy's chin gently with two fingers and connects his blue eyes with Feli's honey brown ones, which are open. "And please don't cry. I swore I would never hurt the one I love and here you are sobbing because of me."

The said sobbing has halted quite a bit.

"You... Love me?" Italy asks, eyes wide.

"More than you could even imagine." says Germany, his eyes flitting down to Feliciano's lips before meeting his eyes again.

Feliciano, while he may not be the smartest man in the world, can recognize desire when he sees it. He's Italian, for God's sake!

So, taking Ludwig by surprise, he throws himself at the German, slamming their lips together. Feliciano had gotten a bit, er, 'excited' while lying there waiting for Germany, so he's half hard already.

By now, Ludwig is kissing back and quickly taking control of the kiss, his tongue poking around Feliciano's mouth, exploring.

At last, he's done with Feliciano's mouth, so he pulls back, looking into the Italian's eyes.

"Did... Did you really want for us to make love?" asks Germany, a light blush adorning his face.

"I've wanted it for so long..." says Italy, wrapping his legs around the German's waist. "I still do. Make love to me, Ludwig."

"All right." Germany agrees, sliding his hands down Feliciano's bare sides, enjoying the slight shudder he receives in response.

He reaches up, one hand toying with one of the Italian's nipples, his mouth on the other one. Low moans escape from the smaller man as he bucks his hips, eager already.

Germany smirks, pulling away and cupping the bulge in Italy's pants with his hand, generating more hip thrusting.

Finally, Ludwig decides to free the Italian man's erection from its confines and takes off the other man's pants and boxers. Feliciano gasps when the cool air of the bedroom hits his weeping manhood.

"G- Germany?" he questions, because all the said German is doing is staring at his naked body. "Is something wrong...?"

"No, nothing at all." in truth, Ludwig had just been admiring the Italian's slim physique, so perfect for him. "You're just perfect."

Italy blushes, not having expected that answer.

His slight embarrassment is short-lived, though, because suddenly Germany's strong hand is wrapped around his shaft and is pumping and Feliciano can't think anymore, and then he's coming, seeing white and gasping for breath as he calls out Ludwig's name.

When he can see straight again and think a bit more clearly, his eyes fall onto Ludwig.

"Ti amo." [3] he says happily.

"Ich liebe dich auch." [4] responds Germany.

"Ve~ Germany?"

"Ja?" [5]

"Do you need that taken care of?" asks Italy with a sly smile, pointing to Germany's prominent erection.

"J- ja, if you want." responds the flustered German.

"I want." responds Italy, spreading his legs.

"Are you sure? It will hurt..."

"I know. But you're the only one I want to hurt me in that way."

Well how could anyone argue with that?

Germany stands up, pulling off his shirt, which makes Italy think dirtier thoughts than he ever has in his whole virgin life.

However, those thoughts are nothing compared to the ones that race across his mind when Germany bends over to dig in the box for some lube, pants riding low on his hips.

He discards his pants and boxers as well, leaving Italy slightly terrified of the thought of something that huge going inside him.

"Are you all right?" asks Ludwig, upon turning around and seeing the wide eyed expression on the Italian's face.

"It's just... So... BIG." says Italy, eyes still as big as dinner plates.

Germany smirks a bit proudly but reassures the Italian nonetheless.

"It will be fine, I promise."

It's surprising to watch the way Feliciano's face instantly relaxes. What must it be like, Ludwig wonders, to trust someone so completely that you don't question a thing they say.

Then, the German realizes: he does trust someone that way. The little cowardly Italian himself.

With this thought in mind, Germany spreads some lubricant on his fingers, pushing one inside Italy's virgin hole.

Feliciano squirms. The feeling, while not unpleasant, is definitely not pleasant. He decides it's weird.

Then, when Ludwig begins pumping the finger, he decides the feeling definitely falls under pleasant.

Ludwig determinedly searches for Italy's prostate. It's got to be around here somewhere-

"DIO MIO~! LUDWIG~!" [6]

There it is.

Germany adds a second finger and a third soon after, stretching the Italian to the best of his abilities.

He pours some lube on his own manhood and positions himself at Italy's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

The Italian nods and Germany pushes in ever so slowly.

"NNN... Owwww..." whimpers Italy, tears escaping, and Germany feels like he's dying a thousand deaths.

"I'm sorry. Ich liebe dich, meine liebe." [7] he whispers into Italy's ear.

The Italian simply nods, waiting for the pain to go away.

After a few minutes, it does.

"Okay... You can move."

Germany starts out with slow, gentle thrusts, and builds the pace in accordance to Italy's requests for more, which usually come in the form of breathy moans.

Ludwig angles himself for the spot from earlier and thrusts harder than ever with a slight grunt.

"AHHHH~! LUDWIG~!" screams the Italian, arching his back. This pleasure is unlike anything he's ever experienced before, and he feels like he's going to explode from it. In a good way, of course.

Soon, both men are close, sweat beading on skin, faces flushed, half-English phrases falling from both of their lips.

Germany reaches down, stroking Italy's manhood in time with his thrusts.

And soon, they're both coming, Italy spraying their chests and Germany reaching completion inside his favorite man in the world.

As soon as they're all cleaned up, Italy sighs, wrapping his arms around Germany.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"I know you have work, but would you stay with me and take a siesta?" [8]

"... Ja, I suppose."

"Ve~ ti amo~."

"Du bist meine ganze Welt." [9] responds Ludwig, wrapping his arms around his already sleeping lover.

~fin~

1- God

2- Italy

3- I love you

4- I love you too

5- yeah

6- my God

7- I love you, my love

8- nap

9- you are my whole world


End file.
